


kash's weird gift

by blisstryyst



Category: shane maned
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisstryyst/pseuds/blisstryyst
Summary: do u hate urself? well i do too. afer writing this, anyway





	kash's weird gift

“A soul mate.”  
It was a strange term, the whole idea of it was strange. A world in where, depending on which tattoo design you were born with, your life partner was already chosen for you. They were chosen long before you could even form an ounce of thought, before consciousness could be connected with you. You had absolutely no say in the matter.  
It was all very strange.  
But even so, despite the whole system of it being incomprehensibly odd, Kash was growing restless. Kash was starting to feel impatient, and maybe even a little helpless. All her friends had met their soulmate already, long before this moment. So why hadn’t she found hers yet? What was stopping her from meeting her soul mate? She wasn’t exactly chasing after it, but Lord knows that she wasn’t slamming down every opportunity of her officially meeting them. Maybe the meetings were completely coincidental, not destined and designed like the tattoo on the inside of her wrist or even her very soulmate. Maybe there were actual occurrences of two people never finding one another. What would happen if she was one of those rare few? What would she do then? So many doubts riddled Kash’s mind, giving her a headache. ‘Not a great start to an eight hour long shift,’ she thought rather pessimistically while she buttoned up the front of her work issued blouse. With a sigh, she shut the door of her locker, the noise echoed through the empty locker room, which in turn only ended up strengthening her growing headache. Great. She’s been at work for less than ten minutes and she has a headache, as well as a handful of concerns for the future. Again, not a great start to an eight hour long shift. She turned over her arm to stare at the tattoo she held and her eyes trailed each detailed line, the lines which she had seen time and time again, the markings completely and utterly engraved into her memory.  
The day went as they always do. She carried a few dishes around, she had a few shitty customers, she had a few good ones. She had a few of everything, all while carrying that little, tired yet still somewhat cheerful smile. ‘It’s just a bad day, you have two more hours. Just push through it, you got this,’ it was a thought that filled her mind many times before. It was the only way she knew how to cheer herself on days like these, hyped up thoughts and artificial smiles. ‘Just two more hours.’  
——————————————————————————————  
Her eyes shot up to the clock that hung above the main door and Kash could feel her mood instantly lift. Ten more minutes and her work day would be done with. Her eyes then moved to stare outside the windows, her hands continuing to move as usual as she absentmindedly continued to wipe the tables clean. The sky was completely dark now, the streets only managing to hold some form of illumination from the occasional light post or the other shops that lined the sidewalks, hoping to soon turn in just as much as Kash did. She moved to now start wiping dishes dry, her eyes still glued onto the views outside. The view wasn’t much, but it was still something. And for now, that was enough.  
Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when she heard the door jingle, as it had thousands of times. Instantly, a frown set itself on her lips as she turned to look at just who decided to walk into an Olive Garden five minutes before it closed. She didn’t want to let the stranger know her upset towards it, though, and so she quickly put back her welcoming, customer friendly smile. “Welcome,” she started, her eyes casting themselves up and down over the stranger’s fairly odd appearance, “How may I help you?” It was a man, not too large but tall enough to look over Kash’s head, even while she had been fairly tall herself. But that wasn’t what was odd about him. No, it wasn’t his actual appearance that struck the girl as odd. It was more rather, the fact that you couldn’t see his appearance, to begin with. The man wore thick and dark sunglasses, despite it being so dark at night that without the dim lighting, it would be pitch black. He also wore a cloth mask that covered his mouth, as well as a long sleeve t-shirt and a baseball cap that that casted a shadow down his face, hiding himself even further. He looked beyond suspicious, a little alarming, even.  
Her eyes looked back to his, or more the general area of where they should be, as the stranger spoke, his voice slightly muffled, “Uh, yeah. Sorry, I know it’s late. But can I make a quick order? I’ll just take it to go and then I’ll be out of your hair.” As he said these words, the male rubbed the back of his neck timidly, giving a small nervous chuckle. Kash’s eyebrow arched at the sight of this as she nodded, a small smile of amusing attempting to tug at her lips. This action didn’t seem to match his appearance whatsoever. These two things seemed so contradictory to each other, in fact, that it felt slightly weird to see them combined together like they were at that moment, in her opinion. But nonetheless, she nodded, while giving a small, “Of course.”  
Moments passed and now she was well past when she was supposed to leave as the both of them sat in silence. All that could be heard in the restaurant was the distant sounds of food being cooked, and then the occasional electric flickering of the lights. Her eyes kept flickering back to the man, not out of suspicion anymore, but curiosity. She watched as he sat at the single table, fiddling with his thumbs as he waited, and at the sight Kash couldn’t help but to voice a small laugh at the sight. At first, she was very put off by the sight of the man, as most people wouldn’t try to hide all recognizable features. But the more she saw of him, the more she witnessed just how little this off putting appearance matched his personality. Though he hadn’t said much, he seemed to be nervous. A little awkward, even. But she was just as awkward, unfortunately. And two of the same person, of this type, anyway, did not make for good conversation.  
So, the two sat in silence, her eyes every now and then wandering back to his figure but then just as quickly looking away. It was only when the both of them heard the bell ring, signaling that the food was finished, that either of them made any effort to move. She grabbed the dish and headed to his table, quickly setting it down. As soon as she set the food down, she turned on her heel, already planning to make her way towards the back of the restaurant as she spoke, “Well, I hope you like the food. Have a good ni-“  
But Kash never got to finish this sentence, as she felt a firm hand grip her wrist, stopping her from moving away any further. She looked back, and almost fell over from the mere surprise of seeing how close he was, merely inches away as he still held a grip on her arm. Panic instantly hit the girl as she stared at him, having no idea of just what his intentions were. And apparently, this fear showed on her face, because he instantly let go of her wrist, and rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness once again. It seemed to be a habit of his to do that. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. But could you just…turn over your arm? The left one. I need to check something.”  
She was now much calmer than before. But in place of that anxiety previously felt, was confusion. She quirked her eyebrow up in question and tilted her head, but turned her arm over as he asked, despite her inner reluctance. And there it was, the tattoo that so often frustrated the girl to limitless ends. Without saying a single word, the boy grabbed the cloth of his sleeve and lifted it up his arm, exposing the flesh of his wrist. Kash gasped; She gasped out of surprise, out of disbelief, out of many things. Whoever this man was, he held the very exact same tattoo as hers. This was her soulmate. Whoever he was, Kash had found her soulmate.  
It was just a few minutes before midnight, she was yearning to leave work and just head home, she was tired. Kash always pictured meeting her soulmate to be a romantic, dream like experience. This was not that, not one bit. And yet, she was fine with all of that, because she found her soulmate. And so she couldn’t find a care to hold onto for that, none of it mattered.  
Her thoughts were ultimately interrupted, however, when he spoke once more, pulling his hand away from her, “I’m gonna take off the sunglasses and mask now. But just…please, don’t freak out.” This warning startled Kash to great extent. What was so bad? What was he covering? Did he have that back of a scar? But as he slowly, very slowly, slid off the coverings, it was never anything Kash could have ever been able to guess. It was nothing Kash would ever thought possible enough o actually happen. Kash never would have suspected that her soul mate would be Shawn Mendes.  
Her mouth lips were parted, but no noise left her mouth. She merely stared at him; Shocked, confused, a little bit of both. “What?” was all she could muster, taking a step back. ‘Don’t panic. Don’t panic. Don’t panic.’ “Yeah,” he said, another nervous chuckle escaping past his lips, “From the look on your face, I can, uh, guess that you know me?” She continued to stare in confusion, but nodded, mumbling a small, “Yes.” A small blush creeped up onto Shawn’s cheeks, and he nodded back. The two simply stood there for a good moment, staring at one another while neither knowing what to make as the first move. “So that explains that weird ass outfit,” Kash commented, not thinking much before speaking. She was about to panic, about to stutter out an apology before she heard him laugh at her comment. It was a genuine laugh, it was soft and cheery. It was contagious, as she began to laugh too, visibly opening up a tad more towards her supposed soulmate. Both of them stood there, giving one another nothing but simple giggles, along with simple company. After some time, somewhere around a minute, he met the girl’s eyes again, and suggested, all the while having a heavier blush taint his cheeks and his nose, “It’s really late, and we’re both heading out. Do you mind if I walk you home?”  
Kash nodded, probably the one hundredth time that night, and smiled. This smile was genuine, probably for the first time tonight. The two of them were already close to the door, and so Shawn pushed it open and reached his hand out, gesturing for her to grab it. “Well, let’s head on out, then,” he said, grinning. She looked back into the restaurant. ‘One of the cooks was still there, he should be fine closing today,’ was all she thought before looking back to the man before her, then taking her first steps out the door.  
They walked and talked. Everything seemed so right, it all seemed to fit into place at that moment. There was no longer any hesitation between the two people, merely childlike excitement and wonder for the future, for the things to come. They talked the entire trip, discussing their lives; the past, the present, the future. They talked about it all. It seemed as if Kash and Shawn simply couldn’t find it in themselves to run out of topics, as if they could go on like this for years and years. Though, in reality it took almost half an hour to reach Kash’s apartment, it felt like it was all too soon, like it only lasted mere seconds. She stood in front of her doorstep, her back facing the door as she looked down at him as she now stood on the stone steps. For a moment, there was only silence. This was where they said their goodbyes, yet neither of them wanted to say such a thing. And so, they stared, waiting for who would speak first. “I guess this is goodbye, for now,” it was Kash who spoke up this time, but they both knew that these were empty words, they had no meaning. She could feel a tug in her stomach, almost literally. It felt as if some magnetic force were pulling her towards him, and the same with him. They both leaned in, slowly, slowly as possible. The two closed the distance slowly, but surely, as eventually their lips came into contact. The feeling of it all was too surreal. His lips were chapped, but extremely warm. The warmth not only laid in the simple feel of his lips, but it radiated off of his. It came from his very soul, and she could feel every single part of it. She felt tingles on every inch of her skin, goosebumps raising on her arms when she felt his hands reach up to grasp her face, slowly deepening the kiss. It was simple, it was sweet, and it was perfect. It wasn’t chaste, yet it wasn’t of lust, either. The only word to describe it would be perfect. However, all things must come to an end, eventually. And so it did, for they pulled away with a need for oxygen in their lungs. Both breathless, the two smiled shyly at each other, their faces identically flushed, as if one was mimicking the other.  
Again, there was silence. Just as neither of them wanted to say goodbye, neither of them wanted this to be a goodbye kiss. Both of them wanted to stay, to continue chatting the night away, neither could fight this wanting. It was a hard thing to say, Kash almost didn’t say it all. But she buried her inhibitions deep within her and swallowed the very large lump in her throat as she spoke, “You could always spend the night, you know.”  
Kash feared to be rejected. Maybe she was moving too fast? She wouldn’t have any clue of what to do if he said no at this point. She was already frazzled by the whole situation enough, so she inwardly prayed that there would be no reason to be more so. But surprise hit her, because she looked at his face and saw his rather shy smile morph into one that was definitely a lot more confident in oneself, maybe even a slight bit cocky. He took a couple steps up, causing there to be not even a foot between the two. He looked down at her and grabbed her hand, his voice coming no level above a whisper, “I’d love that.”


End file.
